Loin du monde
by MissKitty28
Summary: Une approche à l'humeur un peu spleen de la relation de Buffy et Spike en saison 6. Leur relation s'est ici poursuivie un peu plus longtemps que dans la série. Les choses ont évolué, des habitudes se sont installées... Petite plongée dans leurs pensées.


**Note de l'auteure :** J'ai écrit cette histoire avec l'idée que leur relation s'était poursuivie plus longtemps que dans la série (en saison 6, j'entends) et qu'elle avait pris peu à peu un tournant différent (dans sa dynamique) de ce qu'elle était au départ.  
En espérant que ça plaira ! :-)

L'humeur était très "spleen" au moment de son écriture, donc c'est exactement le mood que vous retrouverez dans le texte.

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

**TTTTTTTTTTTT**

**TTTTTT**

Les patrouilles étaient d'ordinaire plus enthousiasmées, mais ce soir là, Buffy se sentait particulièrement éteinte. Comme depuis quelques jours.

Chaque mouvement, chaque parole, chaque action ; tout lui paraissait incroyablement difficile. Depuis son retour, elle ne pouvait pas vraiment dire qu'elle connaissait des hauts et des bas. Son quotidien était plutôt teinté de bas et de moments ordinaires, lors desquels les choses étaient _un peu moins_ difficiles. Le coeur lourd, ses mouvements étaient ralentis, à la hauteur de son découragement. Elle aurait voulu se mettre dans son lit, sous ses couvertures, et ne plus jamais en sortir. Dormir pour ne plus penser. Mettre ses angoisses en stand-by. Ses regrets du confort d'un Paradis dont les sensations et souvenirs appartenaient à la réalité d'un passé qui n'était plus sien.

À chaque journée son lot de responsabilités. Elle devait se lever et prétendre.

Prétendre que tout allait bien, prétendre qu'elle s'en sortirait, alors qu'elle n'en était pas convaincue elle-même.

Comme souvent, ses pas la guidèrent instinctivement vers la crypte de Spike. Elle s'arrêta un instant dans son entrée.

Figée, contemplative.

Il était le seul avec lequel elle ne mettait pas de masque. Le seul avec lequel elle n'avait pas besoin de prétendre. Dans le bon, comme dans le mauvais, il la voyait. Il essayait de la comprendre, elle le sentait ; mais son absence d'âme faussait le jeu, parfois. En dépit de ses dénégations, il n'était pas toujours mauvais à ça, en réalité. Unis dans leur solitude et leur décalage avec le monde, ils étaient peut-être hors de celui-ci, mais ensemble. Cette compréhension et connexion uniques suffisaient à lui faire tenir le coup. C'était parfois la seule chose qui y parvenait.

Même si de manière déformée, elle savait qu'il l'aimait. À sa façon. De la meilleure manière qu'il pouvait, compte-tenu des circonstances et des particularités qui étaient les leurs.

Et elle aussi, elle l'aimait, d'une certaine manière. Comme elle le pouvait, en ces instants difficiles, où tout lui paraissait fade et dénué de sens. Elle savait qu'elle devait rester sur ses gardes, que c'était un vampire, sans âme de surcroît, mais il lui avait prouvé sa différence, combien il tenait à elle, et elle n'avait pas la force de prétendre qu'il ne l'atteignait pas. Parce que qu'elle l'ait voulu ou non, elle avait fini par l'avoir dans la peau.

Leur relation avait commencé dans la violence et le tourment, mais plus les semaines et les mois passaient, plus le tournant tendre qu'ils avaient jadis connu -avant que tout ne parte à vau-l'eau- refaisait surface. Parce qu'ils se laissaient aller, progressivement, et les habitudes s'installaient. Dans les moments de spleen comme celui-ci, Buffy n'avait pas la force de lutter. Pas la force de le rejeter. Alors elle le laissait l'aimer, lui dire des mots tendres, l'embrasser d'une façon tellement plus intime que ce qu'elle se permettait d'ordinaire. Et elle aussi, se laisser aller à certaines de ces choses.

Les mois passaient, et les gestes d'affection émergeaient, de plus en plus nombreux, de plus en plus coutumiers. Ils prenaient leurs repères, l'un avec l'autre. Dans des gestes autant futiles qu'intimes. Ce n'était pas parfait, ce n'était pas ce que les gens attendaient d'elle, mais pour le temps où elle se trouvait entre ses bras, il était exactement ce dont elle avait besoin. Et elle n'avait alors plus cure des regards, des attentes. Elle ne vivait plus que pour elle, son propre désir et plaisir.

Leur relation était un refuge face à un monde qui la rejetait, tout comme Spike s'était retrouvé isolé de son espèce. Ni humain, ni vampire. Ni vivant, ni mort. Un entre-deux ingrat, incertain, qui vous ronge de l'intérieur et vous donne le sentiment que vous n'avez pas votre place.

Quand elle ouvrit la porte de la crypte, elle la trouva désertée de son occupant. Le connaissant, il devait être dans son sous-sol. Elle fut néanmoins surprise qu'il ne soit pas remontée en la sentant approcher.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de se diriger vers la trappe qu'elle le vit en sortir, l'accueillant avec un léger sourire mélancolique.

« Hey, amour, » dit-il d'une petite voix.

Elle ne connaissait pas la raison de son humeur visiblement aussi maussade que la sienne, mais elle s'y retrouvait.

« Hey, » répondit-elle à son tour, son regard s'illuminant quand elle croisa le sien. Il avait toujours cette étincelle de tendresse qui apparaissait dans ses yeux quand il la retrouvait, qui rendait soudain son ventre plus léger.

C'était toujours là, pile à ce moment, qu'elle sentait tout le poids du monde extérieur quitter ses épaules. Il n'y avait plus rien qui existait. L'extérieur restait à l'extérieur. Il ne restait alors plus qu'elle, Spike et cette crypte, devenue si familière et confortable, avec le temps.

Sentant qu'il avait également ce je-ne-sais-quoi de tristesse empreint sur ses traits, elle se dirigea vers lui, venant à la rencontre des pas qu'il avait entamés en sa direction.

Ils ne dirent pas un mot. La communication était bien souvent devenue silencieuse entre eux, ces dernières semaines. Un peu hors du temps, hors des réalités. Ils savaient généralement instinctivement ce que l'autre attendait. Aujourd'hui n'était pas un jour à la provocation ou au jeu. Ils étaient tous les deux fatigués.

Alors quand il fut contre elle, Buffy fit la seule chose que son instinct lui commandait ; elle enroula ses bras autour de sa nuque, déposa un rapide baiser contre ses lèvres, auquel il répondit, et la Tueuse enterra alors son visage dans le creux de son cou.

Pendant un instant, ils s'étreignirent, paupières baissées, vivant dans le moment présent une tendresse qu'ils avaient appris à se témoigner. La paisibilité et le calme étaient les sentiments dominants. Spike avait resserré son étreinte autour de sa taille, passant une main caressante le long de son dos, dans ses cheveux. C'était tout ce à quoi elle aspirait.

Mais ils étaient eux, et bientôt, les besoins d'une connexion plus intime se firent pressants. Pas un mot ne fut échangé. Leurs mains se frayèrent progressivement un chemin sur la peau de l'autre, à mi-chemin entre sensualité pure et besoin irrépressible. C'était une danse qu'ils connaissaient désormais par coeur. Spike avait commencé par déposer une traînée de baisers sensuels le long de son cou -il savait que c'était l'une de ses zones les plus sensibles. Elle poussa de légers gémissements face à la douceur de son entreprise, avant de venir trouver ses lèvres dans un baiser fiévreux, qui dura de longues secondes.

Il attrapa finalement ses mains dans les siennes, stoppant les mouvements qu'elle avait entrepris pour lui retirer son tee-shirt. Il les guida vers la trappe qui menait à l'étage inférieur. Tous les deux tremblants, ils descendirent le long de l'échelle l'un après l'autre, Buffy passant en second. Quand elle eut atteint la dernière marche, Spike la tourna face à lui, et ne lui laissa pas le loisir de toucher terre. Il l'attrapa sous les fesses, et elle enroula ses jambes autour de sa taille, reprenant alors ce qu'ils avaient commencé. Leurs lèvres se trouvèrent à nouveau, dans un baiser plus sage, mais aussi plus langoureux que le précédent, alors que le vampire les amenait en direction du lit, ses pas n'étant guidés que par la force de l'habitude et son instinct. Il connaissait les lieux par coeur, après tout.

Une fois qu'ils se furent allongés sur le lit, Spike retira le pull de la jeune femme, et bientôt, son débardeur le rejoint à son tour sur le sol de la crypte, alors qu'il avait lui-même perdu son tee-shirt dans le processus.

Buffy était allongée sur le dos, sa poitrine s'élevant au rythme de sa respiration, qui s'était accélérée ; de même que les battements de son coeur -des pulsations, signes de vie, par lesquels Spike avait désormais pris l'habitude de se laisser bercer. Elle fixait son vampire avec un regard assombri par un désir ardent, pressant, qui transparaissait dans toutes ses attitudes. Le vampire se figea un instant, soudain dans l'ultra-conscience du moment, et se demanda par quel miracle il était devenu aussi chanceux. Il ne le lui aurait jamais dit en ces termes, au risque de la faire fuir, mais au fond de lui, il le savait, elle était l'amour de sa vie. Il maudissait le poète qu'il avait jadis été et qui le rendait aussi tendre face à cette femme dont il était tombé amoureux plus que de raison. Il se savait définitivement perdu. Et chaque jour qui passait, il avait cette peur irrépressible de la perdre.

Que tout s'arrête.

Mais l'instant n'était pas à ces sombres pensées.

Il se pencha à nouveau vers elle, soufflé par sa beauté, et ils échangèrent un baiser, lors duquel ils poussèrent mutuellement un soupir de soulagement à l'idée de se retrouver.

Quand ils furent enfin entièrement peau contre peau, leurs ébats prirent la forme d'une danse, sensuelle, renouvelée, à chaque fois différente de la précédente, mais avec ce point commun de l'intensité. Ils avaient mutuellement une soif de vie, une soif de ressentir. Quand Spike était contre elle, à l'intérieur d'elle, le monde extérieur s'évaporait. Ne restait plus que cette connexion et explosion des sens, qui leur faisaient perdre tout sens des réalités. Et c'était précisément ce qu'elle voulait, se perdre.

Pour lui aussi, elle le savait. Il ne cherchait pas à fuir les mêmes blessures que les siennes, mais ils se retrouvaient quelque part, à mi-chemin entre leurs épreuves respectives.

Elle savait aussi que cette fuite par les sens ne pouvait être que provisoire.

Mais aussi longtemps qu'elle lui serait possible, elle profiterait de ce qu'elle avait à lui offrir.

Elle n'avait pas d'alternative plus bénéfique. Et elle se serait jadis maudite de le penser, mais elle aimait être avec lui.

Il lui amenait une chose dont elle avait désespérément besoin. Et quelque part, elle savait que ses sentiments n'étaient pas seulement de l'ordre du désir. Parfois, elle réalisait qu'elle l'aimait, avant d'enfouir cette pensée inacceptable au plus profond de sa conscience.

L'amour ne pouvait pas avoir sa place. Pas dans ce contexte. Pas comme ça.

Alors elle profitait de chaque instant, tout en sachant qu'un jour, tout devrait prendre fin.

Dans l'attente, leurs étreintes étaient plus fortes, leur désir rendu plus ardent. Parce qu'ils savaient qu'à un moment ou à un autre, ils devraient y mettre un terme. Spike se plongeait souvent dans un profond déni, mais une partie de lui le savait.

Alors ils se donnaient ce qu'ils pouvaient se donner.

Dans une danse passionnée.

Et dans ces moments là, loin du monde, à leur manière, ils s'aimaient.

.

**FIN**


End file.
